A Note For Upcoming Events In 2019
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: An Announcement For Upcoming Events Coming in Summer 2019!


Hello everybody, This is Seahawk2Sly back with an another announcement. I'm doing more stories for the Summer! Which, I am very exited about and hopefully you are too. This is story is to explain what different stories I'm doing for the Summer. So, Lets start off!

**Continuing Stories**

**TDRR Truth or Dare: **

Yes, Don and Noah are going to be back for a third season of Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race Truth or Dare. With Terrifying Truths and Dangerous Dares! The thing differently is that a special guest will be in each episode. It could be another Total Drama character, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, or maybe someone from the cast of 6teen. So, the question is, **Who would you like to see make a special guest appearance on season 3 episode 1 of TDRR Truth or Dare?**

**Hollywood Squares: **

I know I only made one episode of this, but that was late in the Summer, I will continue on with a season two. Join Don with nine stars from Total Drama, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, and 6teen as the answer questions to people win money, how about $200,000 in cash. Also, having fun in the process.

**Guess It: The Word Guessing Game:**

You think your know words, try playing Guess It: The Word Guessing Game. Join Helen Parr (AKA Elastigirl) as she takes you for a word guessing spectacular. You probably need to to know your words to win $200,000. It's going to be fun, exciting, and wordly.

—

**New Stories**

**Ask Me Anything: **

Ask me Anything is going to be about you asking a question to one of your favorite cartoon characters? You can ask them anything you as long it is a rated M question. I'm trying to make my stories rated T to below. So, the question here is, **Who would you like to see in the first episode of Ask Me Anything? (Any Character from Total Drama, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, and 6teen) P.S. Only One Character Per Episode**

**Showcase Spectacular: **

Showcase Spectacular is going to be a new game show (based of The Price Is Right) that would need you to know the items of prizes. If your close to the actual retail price or got it right on the nose you win that prize and go the big board. There you can win a cash bonus from $10,000 to $100,000 or play a pricing game for more winning. The winner of the show will go to the showcase and bid on it. If the their bid is within $250 dollars of the price of the showcase, that contestant will win another showcase. If their bid is over $5000, that contestant will lose and go home with the prizes they won. If they win they also get $200,000. This will be hosted by Jen Masterson and Wyatt Willams from 6teen.

**Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?:**

Who Wants To Be A Millionaire is going to be a quiz show that test the knowledge of contestants. They need to answer questions from $100 to $1,000,000. First before anyone gets to the hot seat, they need to fastest finger. The contestants to order facts in the correct order in the fastest time, contestant with the fastest time will go to play the main game for $1,000,000. They need to answer fifteen questions to the million. With that, they will have lifelines. Call a friend: contestants are able to have a call from someone they know if they get stuck on a question, Ask the Audience: the audience gets to select what they think is the correct answer if the contestant is stuck on a question, 50-50: The computer will get rid of two the incorrect answers, therefore giving the contestant a 50-50 chance of getting the question right. This will be hosted by Jen Masterson from 6teen.

**Whose Line Is It Anyway?:**

On the comedic side of things, Whose Line Is It Anyway is going to be a sketch comedy show hosted by Cooper Carey (This is a parody on Drew Carey, that hosted Whose Line). All with your favorite characters from Total Drama, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, and 6teen. Full of Action, Drama, Romance, Adventure, but most importantly, Comedy! So, the question is, **Who would like to see on Whose Line? (Any character from Total Drama, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, and 6teen) P.S Only Four Characters Per Episode **

**The Cooper Carey Show: **

Meet Cooper Carey, a hardworking person for the Ohio Lottery. By His side are his friends Nikki, Jonsey, Caitlin, Jude, Jen, Wyatt, Noah, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Owen, and Izzy. Wild things happen and exciting things last a lifetime. Come join them on their journey and a fun time for your life. After all, it's what they say... Cleveland Rocks.

**The World Tour:**

Join Noah with Owen, Emma, Carrie, Devin, and Izzy on a tour around the world. One moment they could be Toronto, the next they could be in New York City. It's going to be Fun. It's going to be Exciting. It's going to be Adventurous. Enjoy.

—

So anyway that is my announcement for returning and upcoming stories. I really hoped you liked my ideas. I really hope you answer my questions about these stories because it will help me a lot to write things down faster and will be heavily appreciating. Tell me what you think in the comments. Place and a comment a leave a like, Thank You and See You In The Summer!

-Seahawk2Sly


End file.
